Speer
| Productlijn = SYSTEM | Thema = Castle | Subthema = Black Knights | Type = Accessoire | Subcategorie = Minifiguur Wapens | Introductie = 1984 | Gewicht = 0,43 | Intro = ja}} Samenstelling De speer bestaat uit één stuk, een puntig uiteinde met eronder een ronde stok die aan de hand van een LEGO minifiguur kan worden bevestigd. Het accessoires is in verschillende kleuren verschenen: Achtergrond Een speer , in het Engels "spear", is een LEGO minifiguur wapen accessoires. Het wordt gebruikt als wapen bij verschillende minifiguren, bijvoorbeeld bij bewakers, in verschillende thema's zoals en . In bestaat het als "Gouden Speer" en "De Doorn". Verwijzingen Zie ook: * Speer (Lang) * Speer (4 haken) Optredens Sets Grijs (parel)|afbeelding=9472-1 product 1.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9472 De Aanval op de Weertop|thema=The Lord of the Rings|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=op wapenrek}} Zwart|afbeelding=9473-1 product 1.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9473 De Mijnen van Moria|thema=The Lord of the Rings|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=op poort}} Zwart|afbeelding=30213-1 handleiding.png|pixels=70|naam=30213 Gandalf at Dol Guldur|thema=The Hobbit|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=op rots}} Grijs (parel)|afbeelding=30216-1 handleiding.jpg|pixels=70|naam=30216 Lake-town Guard|thema=The Hobbit|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=bij Meerstad Wachtpost}} Zilver|afbeelding=70400 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=70400 Boshinderlaag|thema=Castle|subthema=Castle (2013)|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=bij Koningsridder}} Zilver|afbeelding=70402 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=70402 Aanval op de Uitkijktoren|thema=Castle|subthema=Castle (2013)|jaar=2013|aantal=2|notitie=bij Koningsridder + 1 extra}} Grijs (parel)|afbeelding=70402 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=70402 Aanval op de Uitkijktoren|thema=Castle|subthema=Castle (2013)|jaar=2013|aantal=2|notitie=bij Drakensoldaat + 1 extra}} Zilver|afbeelding=70403 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=70403 Drakenberg|thema=Castle|subthema=Castle (2013)|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=bij Koningsridder}} Goud|afbeelding=70403 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=70403 Drakenberg|thema=Castle|subthema=Castle (2013)|jaar=2013|aantal=2|notitie=in grote katapult}} Grijs (parel)|afbeelding=79012-1 product.jpg|pixels=63|naam=79012 Mirkwood Elfenleger|thema=The Hobbit||jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=bij Gundabad Ork}} Zilver|afbeelding=850888 set 1.png|pixels=70|naam=850888 LEGO Castle Knights Accessory Set|thema=Castle|subthema=Castle (2013)|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=bij Koningsridder}} Grijs (parel)|afbeelding=850889 set 1.png|pixels=70|naam=850889 LEGO Castle Dragons Accessory Set|thema=Castle|subthema=Castle (2013)|aantal=1|jaar=2014|notitie=bij Drakensoldaat}} }} Variaties (In het Engels of zonder jaartal: niet via Peeron, maar Brickipedia en/of BrickLink) Zwart * 1187 Gray Ninja (1999, 2x) * 1370 Raptor Rumble Studio (2001) * 1381 Vampire Crypt (2002, 2x) * 1382 Scary Laboratory (2002, 2x) * 1712 Crossbow Cart (1993) * 1732 Crossbow Cart (1993) * 1788 Pirate's Chest (1995) * 2845 Indian Chief (1997) * 3019 Gray Ninja (1998, 2x) * 3053 Emperor's Stronghold (1999) * 3739 Blacksmith Shop (2002) * 4729 Dumbledore's Office (2002, 2x) * 5317 Wild West Accessories (1997) * 5392 Wild West Accessories (1997) * 5906 Ruler of the Jungle (1999) * 5976 River Expedition (1999) * 5986 Amazon Ancient Ruins (1999, 3x) * 6024 Bandit Ambush (1996) * 6211 Imperial Star Destroyer (2006, 2x, bij Royal Guards) * 6263 Imperial Outpost (1995) * 6277 Imperial Trading Post (1992, 3x) * 6709 Tribal Chief (1997) * 6718 Rain Dance Ridge (1997) * 6746 Chief's Tepee (1997, 4x) * 6748 Boulder Cliff Canyon (1997, 5x) * 6763 Rapid River Village (2002, 6x) * 6766 Rapid River Village (1997, 6x) * 6776 Ogel Control Center (2001, 2x) * 7015 Viking Warrior challenges the Fenris Wolf (2005) * 7079 Drawbridge Defence (2009) * 7104 Desert Skiff (2000, bij Han Solo) * 7115 Gungan Patrol (2000, 2x, bij Jar Jar Binks en Gungan Warrior) * 7166 Imperial Shuttle (2001, 2x, bij Royal Guards) * 7260 Wookiee Catamaran (2005, Wookiee Warrior) * 7264 Imperial Inspection (2005, 2x, bij Royal Guards) * 7623 Temple Escape (2008, 4x) * 7627 Temple of Akator (2008, 4x) * 7645 MT-61 Crystal Reaper (2008, 5x) * 7773 Tiger Shark Attack (2007) * 7949 Prison Carriage Rescue (2010) * 7950 Knight's Showdown (2010) * 8038 The Battle of Endor (2009, achter op katapult) * 8778 Border Ambush (2004, 5x) * 8780 Citadel of Orlan (2004) * 8781 The Castle of Morcia (2004, 8x) * 8801 Knights' Attack Barge (2005, 4x) * 8813 Battle at the Pass (2006, 9x) * 8821 Rogue Knight Battleship (2006) * 8822 Gargoyle Bridge (2006) * 8877 Vladek's Dark Fortress (2005, 5x) * 9376 LEGO DACTA Castle Set (1997, 2x) * 10188 Death Star (2008, 2x, bij Royal Guards) * 65767 Attack from the Sea (2005, 4x) * 852552 Magnet Set Royal Guard 2009 (2009, bij Royal Guard) Bruin, donker * 2263 Turbo-Shredder (2011) * 2506 Skull Truck (2011) * 4182 The Cannibal Escape (2011, 2x, bij kannibalen) * 7078 King's Battle Chariot (2009, 2x) * 7097 Trolls' Mountain Fortress (2009, 2x) * 7569 Desert Attack (2010, 2x) * 7572 Quest Against Time (2010, 3x) * 7956 Ewok Attack (2011) Bruin, oud * 0011 Castle 2 for 1 Bonus Offer (1987, 2x) * 1185 Mini River Ninja (1999, 2x) * 1286 Kabaya Promotional Set: Knights' Kingdom Cart (2000) * 1288 Kabaya Promotional Set: Knight's Kingdom Fire Cart (2000) * 1289 Kabaya Promotional Set: Knights' Kingdom Catapult (2000) * 1463 Treasure Cart (1992) * 1476 5 Item Bonus Pack (1991) * 1480 King's Catapult (1991) * 1491 Dual Defender (1992, 2x) * 1547 Black Knight's Boat (1993) * 1584 Knight's Challenge (1988, 2x) * 1590 Ghostly Hideout (1993) * 1596 Ghost with Wolfman (1993) * 1597 Castle Value Pack (1993, 3x) * 1624 King's Archer (1993) * 1695 Treasure Cart - Boxed (1992) * 1843 Space / Castle Value Pack (1996) * 1843 Unnamed (1996) * 1888 Black Knight's Guardshack (1992, 2x) * 1891 Bonus Value Pack (1992, 2x) * 1906 Majisto's Tower (1994, 2x) * 1967 Bonus Pack (1993) * 1971 Unnamed (1993) * 1974 Bonus Pack (1989) * 1974 Smuggler's Hayride (1989) * 2846 Indian Kayak (1997) * 2848 Fright Knights Flying Machine (1997, 2x) * 2889 Kabaya Promotional Set: Crusader's Cart (1998) * 3017 Mini River Ninja (1998, 2x) * 3050 Shanghai Surprise (1999, 2x) * 3053 Emperor's Stronghold (1999) * 4806 Axe Cart (2000) * 4807 Fire Attack (2000) * 5059 Castle Equipment (1993, 2x) * 5135 Castle Accessories (1995) * 5138 Castle Equipment (1994, 2x) * 5184 Castle Equipment (1991, 2x) * 5383 Castle Accessories (1998) * 5938 Oasis Ambush (1998) * 5958 Mummy's Tomb (1998, 2x) * 6004 Crossbow Cart (1997) * 6010 Supply Wagon (1984) * 6011 Black Knight's Treasure (1985) * 6012 Siege Cart (1986, 3x) * 6016 Knight's Arsenal (1987) * 6017 King's Oarsmen (1987) * 6022 Horse Cart (1984) * 6023 Maiden's Cart (1986) * 6027 Bat Lord's Catapult (1997) * 6028 Treasure Guard (1998, 2x) * 6029 Treasure Guard (1998) * 6030 Catapult (1984, 2x) * 6032 Catapult Crusher (2000) * 6033 Treasure Transport (1998) * 6035 Castle Guard (1987, 2x) * 6036 Skeleton Surprise (1995) * 6038 Wolfpack Renegades (1992) * 6039 Twin Arm Launcher (1988, 2x) * 6041 Armor Shop (1986) * 6042 Dungeon Hunters (1990, 2x) * 6043 Dragon Defender (1993) * 6045 Ninja Surprise (1998, 2x) * 6048 Majisto's Magical Workshop (1993, 2x) * 6049 Viking Voyager (1987, 8x) * 6054 Forestmen's Hideout (1988, 3x) * 6055 Prisoner Convoy (1985, 2x) * 6057 Sea Serpent (1992) * 6059 Knight's Stronghold (1990, 2x) * 6060 Knight's Challenge (1989, 2x) * 6061 Siege Tower (1984, 4x) * 6062 Battering Ram (1987, 4x) * 6066 Camouflaged Outpost (1987) * 6067 Guarded Inn (1986) * 6071 Forestmen's Crossing (1990) * 6073 Knight's Castle (1984, 4x) * 6074 Black Falcon's Fortress (1986, 2x) * 6075 Wolfpack Tower (1992) * 6076 Dark Dragon's Den (1993, 2x) * 6077 Forestmen's River Fortress (1989, 2x) * 6078 Royal Drawbridge (1995) * 6079 Dark Forest Fortress (1996, 4x) * 6080 King's Castle (1984, 4x) * 6081 King's Mountain Fortress (1990, 3x) * 6082 Fire Breathing Fortress (1993) * 6083 Samurai Stronghold (1998, 4x) * 6085 Black Monarch's Castle (1988, 3x) * 6086 Black Knight's Castle (1992, 4x) * 6087 Witch's Magic Manor (1997) * 6088 Robber's Retreat (1998, 2x) * 6090 Royal Knight's Castle (1995, 6x) * 6091 King Leo's Castle (2000) * 6093 Flying Ninja's Fortress (1998, 6x) * 6094 Guarded Treasury (2000, 2x) * 6095 Royal Joust (2000) * 6097 Night Lord's Castle (1997, 2x) * 6098 King Leo's Castle (2000) * 6102 Castle Mini-Figures (1985) * 6103 Knights (1984) * 6105 Medieval Knights (1994) * 6236 King Kahuka (1994, 2x) * 6246 Crocodile Cage (1994, 5x) * 6249 Pirates Ambush (1997, 4x) * 6256 Islander Catamaran (1994, 3x) * 6262 King Kahuka's Throne (1994, 4x) * 6264 Forbidden Cove (1994) * 6278 Enchanted Island (1994, 6x) * 6281 Pirates Perilous Pitfall (1997, 6x) * 6292 Enchanted Island (2001, 6x) * 6494 Mystic Mountain Time Lab (1996) * 9376 LEGO DACTA Castle Set (1997, 2x) * 10000 Guarded Inn (2001) * 10024 Red Baron (2002, 2x) * 10039 Black Falcon's Fortress (2002, 2x) * 10066 Castle Accessories (2002) Grijs, parel donker * 7948 Outpost Attack (2010) * 44016 Jaw Beast vs. Stormer (2014, bij Preston Stormer) Grijs, parel licht * 577 Vikings Chess Set (2006, 8x) * 5618 Troll Warrior (2008, 2x) * 7019 Viking Fortress against the Fafnir Dragon (2005, 9x) * 7020 Army of Vikings with Heavy Artillery Wagon (2006, 5x) * 7021 Viking Double Catapult versus the Armoured Ofnir Dragon (2006, 3x) * 7038 Troll Assault Wagon (2008) * 7041 Battle Wheel (2008, 6x) * 7091 Knights' Catapult Defense (2007, 3x) * 7094 King's Castle Siege (2007) * 7570 The Ostrich Race (2010, 2x) * 7571 The Fight for the Dagger (2010) * 7774 Crab Crusher (2007, 4x) * 7775 Aquabase Invasion (2007, 16x) * 7948 Outpost Attack (2010) * 7979 Castle Advent Calendar (2008) * 8085 Freeco Speeder (2010) * 8757 Visorak Battle Ram (2005, 4x) * 8877 Vladek's Dark Fortress (2005, 6x) * 10176 King's Castle (2006, 4x) * 10193 Medieval Market Village (2009, 3x) * 852293 LEGO Castle Giant Chess Set (2008, 4x) Metallic Light Grey: * 7947 Prison Tower Rescue (1) * 7952 Kingdoms Advent Calendar (2) Zilver, parel * 5615 The Knight (2008) * 7029 Skeleton Ship Attack (2007) Cool Silver: * 2067 Evo 2.0 Bright Blue: * 2063 Stormer 2.0 (Rubber) Bright Lilac: * 5690 Princess Castle (1) Green: * 5996 Rascus (1) Blauw, royal * 5960 The Mermaid Castle (2005) Blauw, transparant * 8511 Frost (2000) Groen, transparant neon * 4788 Ogel Mutant Ray (2002, 2x) * 4793 Ogel Shark Sub (2002) * 4795 Ogel Underwater Base and AT Sub (2002, 2x) * 4796 Ogel Mutant Squid (2002) * 4797 Ogel Mutant Killer Whale (2002) * 4799 Ogel Drone Octopus (2002, 2x) * 8780 Citadel of Orlan (2004)